


With Apologies to David Slade

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Castration, Gags, Gore, M/M, Medical Kink, Restraints, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr





	With Apologies to David Slade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvkurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvkurai/gifts).



" _PLEASE!_!" Was what Will had tried to say, though the gag that held his mouth open made it sound more like a slurred whine. 

He'd started to cry about ten minutes ago and he still felt that nauseous helplessness as he strained to watch what Dr Lecter was doing to him. 

"Now, Will. I know you are upset but if you cannot be trusted to keep your hands out of your pants then I shall take away what you cannot help playing with." 

Will's legs were restrained to the sides of the bed. The old gurney that usually stood against the wall in Hannibal's exam room had been pulled into the centre of the space. 

Old steel trolleys were stood beside the bed on each side. They were littered with trays and swabs, sharp looking surgical tools and bottles labelled in Latin that Will didn't even care to guess at. 

Will whined loud and long, shaking his legs in the restraints, his fingernails dug into his palms. 

"Come now." Hannibal soothed. "I promise you no pain, Will. The whole procedure will take less than five minutes of our time." 

Dr Lecter stood at the head of the bed. He wore green medical scrubs, tied in the back. He had pulled on white, powered latex gloves and a procedure mask. His whole outfit looked very modern and out of place between the medical antiquity that surrounded them. 

He bent to wipe away some saliva that gathered on Will's lips due to the gag. 

"I know you are not accustomed to the gag, Will, but I need to hear your responses in case there are any complications. It would not do to have you awake for this with no cause." 

"Hhhhhnnnnn..." Will gave an open mouthed whimper, his eyes wet and threatening to spill again. 

"I know but I am tired of hearing profanities from you, Will." 

Hannibal stroked his hand through Will's hair with affection before moving to stand between his legs. 

" _Nnnnnnn_!!" Will thrashed and screamed, his toes curled and his heart beat rose to a dangerous knocking against his ribcage. 

"I will say this once, Will, so I want you to listen very carefully to me. If you struggle when I start this procedure, you could very well lose more than your genetic material. If you cause me to slip, I could very well slice into an artery that is deep in your groin and you would bleed to death." 

Will gasped and tried to keep his breathing even. He failed miserably, gasping like a fish, his eyes roving wildly in fear. 

"Keep your legs still. You may shout and scream like a child but it will get you nowhere." Hannibal sighed when Will did just that. 

"okey-dokey." Hannibal picked up a ready prepared syringe and brought it down between Will's legs. He steadied Will's tense and trembling thighs before pushing the needle into his skin gently and depressing the anaesthetic into his body. 

"Uugh ghhd..." Will groaned. 

"Just a local anaesthetic, Will. Don't worry; you are going to remain very present throughout." 

“Mmrrsseyy-hnnnn..” 

Hannibal waited patiently for the drug to kick in. He flicked Will’s testicles, watching his reaction each time. He jolted and coughed a few times but after about three minutes there was an obvious decline in reaction. 

“Will…can you feel this?” Hannibal pinched at the skin of Will’s scrotum. 

Will lifted his head, his brow furrowed in anguish as he shook his head. 

“Excellent.” Hannibal beamed. “We can begin.” 

Hannibal reached into a kidney dish that lay beside him on a metal tray and retrieved a bright blue elastic band. 

Will watched him stretch it in his fingers a few times to warm it up before bringing it down between his legs. 

“This will serve to restrict the blood flow without having to use an excessive amount of clamping.” 

Will shivered and swallowed the first watery warning sign that he was going to vomit. 

“You know, there is little reason for us to have numbed you from this experience, Will.” Hannibal spoke as he took up a scalpel and motioned with it in the air as he spoke. “Livestock are often castrated using primitive tools and the whole operation usually takes only a few seconds.” 

Will felt gloved fingers touch beside his balls and then simply an easy pressure against his skin. 

“That was the first incision.” Hannibal commented. “Now it is simply a case of tying off the vas deferens and safely removing the excess.” 

Wills head lolled back, he’d been whimpering and crying and his face as a mess of tears and snot. His saliva dribbled down his chin and he’d sweated till his hair was dripping. 

“Ddhhkthh lhhktrrr.” Will groaned. 

“It’s alright, Will.” Hannibal spoke as he mopped up a little blood from the area around Will’s genitals. 

Will felt a pinch and a pulling sensation deep in his groin. His voice as pitched high and alarmed until the feeling passed and his doctor discarded something in a dish beside the bed. 

“Alright.” Hannibal spoke almost to himself now. “Now to remove the testis…” 

Will gagged and felt his stomach heave. His body twitching in waves as shock set in. 

“Almost done, Will.” Hannibal discarded a few other pieces of Will into the tray, his gloves turning pink where they had touched blood and other fluids. 

“There. Now to cut away this flap of excess skin and sew you back up.” He smiled and looked to Will face. 

Will was not present. He was babbling and shaking his head from side to side. 

“Well.” Hannibal took up his scalpel again and started finishing off his work. 

He took up a surgical needle and thread, wanting to have the hands on experience of sewing Will’s skin. 

He threaded the needle and focussed intently on leaving a clean wound that would scar prettily. 

Will remembered very little after that. He passed from waking terror back into the black mercy of unconsciousness many times. Thankfully he did not remember Hannibal taking the tray of blood and cut away flesh out of the room into the kitchen. 


End file.
